A Book Of Old Memories
by meli dav
Summary: It’s been Five years since the finale….. See how life of the group progressed. (complete)


In a cozy little apartment on the lower side of Boston lay our scene. On the big blue couch sits a very happy Joey Potter.  
  
"My journal about life from Capeside and beyond. I haven't seen these in forever." Joey said picking up an old book.  
  
"What do you have Joey?" Dawson said walking from the kitchen where he was cleaning up.  
  
"My old journal. I wrote in this every semester of high school and at least every year in college." Joey rubbed her rounded belly.  
  
Dawson stood back and looked at Joey. "Are all women so beautiful when they're pregnant?" Dawson walked back into the kitchen. "Why don't you read some to me?"  
  
"Okay." Joey said. "February 16th 1998, Saturday was Valentine's day. I did the same thing I do every year; spend it with Pacey and Dawson. I thought high school was supposed to be different? Freshmen year sure isn't. I went over to Dawson's house to watch a Spielberg film. Pacey was acting weird all day. Then again it's Pacey, he is always weird. It started to get late so I went home. On my porch were a half a dozen flowers on my porch with a note. I read the note and it was some love letter that was typed so I couldn't find out who it was. O well. Life in Capeside is boring and that's all that ever happens. Until sophomore year, bye. That year sucked for me."  
  
Dawson finished cleaning and sat next to Joey. "What did you write for sophomore year?" Dawson asked.  
  
"I only have one entry so I'll read it.June 8th 1999. This year sucked. At the beginning of the year this new girl Jen came and started to date Dawson. That ticked me off and even worse Pacey tried to kiss me. Speaking of Pacey he had an affair with his English teacher. Gross! Second semester I dated Dawson, dumped him, went out with a new guy Jack; his sister is dating Pacey, Dated Dawson again, and now we are broken up I think for good. I really miss him but I have Pacey to entertain me like a monkey does. I could only imagine that. Life in Capeside still sucks so I'll write in junior year. Bye."  
  
"You wrote more about Pacey than you wrote about me." Dawson said and pretended to act sad.  
  
"I'll read my Journal from senior year. "Dear journal, I'm not sure what today is but whatever day it is it is a bad one. Three days ago Pacey dumped me at the prom. What a Jerk! I loved him with all my heart and lost my best friend for him and this is how he repays me? Jerk. Thank goodness Dawson was there to pick me up. I still feel bad about how everything went down last year and this. I lied about dating Pacey, run away with him, come back to throw it in his face, then lied about having sex with Pacey. I'm not a good friend at all. I'm surprised that he doesn't hate me for what I've done. I should have stayed with Dawson because I know he would never hurt me the way Pacey did at Prom. I hate Pacey yet I love him. Why can't I forget about him? I'm leaving Capeside for college and now I won't have to face Pacey everyday then. Bye."  
  
Joey put down the Journal far enough so Dawson can see her face.  
  
"That was a lot of Pacey bashing now wasn't it?" Dawson said.  
  
The door started to Jingle and the door flung open. Pacey walked in holding a small briefcase and a hat. He was wearing a nice suit with a red neck tie. On top of that he was wearing a long gray coat.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Traffic is murder out there. What are you doing?" Pacey said hanging up his coat and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Pace. I was reading some of my old journal entries and we were reminiscing." Joey said.  
  
"Oh no, not the journal again. You did this the last time you were pregnant too. I must let pregnant women do what they must. Where did you leave off?" Pacey leaned back.  
  
"Actually I was going to read my journal entry that you have never seen. It's from three years ago. Are you going to stay Dawson?" Joey asked.  
  
Dawson stood up and started to put on his coat. "Actually I have to go; you know how pregnant women get when they're hungry. I didn't think Andie would be so demanding in pregnancy when I married her. Bye guys." Dawson closed the door behind him.  
  
"Okay Mr. Witter, I'm going to read you this so you will know how I felt. Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Pacey freaking Witter broke up with me again. The first time I got over it but this time I can't. I gave him another chance and he dumps me again. I should have known. I gave that man Two years of my life. Two years! Today I saw him and he didn't even notice me. He was too busy flirting with some girl at the jewelry store. One day and he's already going after some one else. Last time he dated my roommate for over a year and asked me if it was okay if he did. What an idiot! Of course it wasn't okay but I wasn't going to tell him that. I will never talk to him again. If he would have asked me to marry him earlier I would have said yes but now or even in a million years will answer will be NO. NO NO NO! It was a crappy day out of Capeside. Goodbye."  
  
"I really hurt you that much huh Jo?" Pacey asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, you did Pace. I never felt so bad in my life." Joey said as she rubbed her tummy. She was seven months pregnant.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Joey. You were wrong about two things though." Pacey said as he wrapped his arms around Joey and kissed her tummy.  
  
"What might those two things be Mr. Witter?" Joey asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, first you did talk to me again, and secondly you said yes to my proposal of marriage Mrs. Witter." Pacey kissed her stomach again and rested his head on her.  
  
"That's true. I said yes to you later that day. I'm glad I did." Joey said as she played with Pacey's hair.  
  
"So am I. I bet soon to come Mitch or Jen and our one year old Hallie are pretty darn happy too. I love you Jo." Pacey sat up and gave Joey a kiss. He couldn't really kiss her so he stood up and leaned over her to reach above her stomach. This was a kiss that only soul mates can share.  
  
THE END 


End file.
